Learning How To LoveDamon Salvatore Love Story
by TheEightiesQueen
Summary: Hi I'm Riley Mason . I have Reddish brown hair,grey-blue eyes,glasses,pale skin, a height of 5'4. I lives in Norton,Virginia by myself. My mom will occasionally pop in, fully intoxicated by some drug. Sometimes, it can get violent. Add a bad boy Salvatore into the mix, who knows what will happen?
1. The New Kid

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Oh god, time for school already? Ugh, I just fell asleep. I didn't get home until around 4 in the morning due to my job. I waitress at a trucker stop, since I have to get money to rent this stupid apartment.

I reluctantly get up and go to the shower, the hot water instantly wakes me up. It reminds me that I don't have a car, because now my muscles are starting to realize I walked 4 miles last night to get home. I get out and sigh, what am I gonna do with my hair? It's that awkward kind that is not quite curly, and not quite straight. I decide to curl then go to my closet to pick something out.

I don't have much , but I choose a black mini-skirt with blue tights. Then a white shirt with the England flag on it(that's were I hope to be someday), a leather jacket and heels.

cgi/set?id=48805111

I put on my black framed glasses,double check my book bag and start walking. I'm one of those people who no matter how much I hate what I'm doing, I know I need to do it so I do. Like being forced to get dressed and ready in 16 minutes so that I can start walking in time to make it to school.

Everyone there pretty much hates me,making me the outcast. They say it's because of the way I dress. I mean, I might dress different from everyone and maybe a tad more outlandish, but that shouldn't matter. However, my personality is different too. I can not stand the fxckin' fake popular girls. They make me sick to my stomach. I'm pretty much labeled as the loner girl. Which frankly, I don't mind. I have one friend who lives in my old town of Mystic Falls, Elena Gilbert.

We haven't spoken in a few months though,since my cell got shut off. But the friendship is still there. I walk into school, expecting to be greeted by the usual gawks, but instead everyone is looking in the direction of what appears to be a new student. All I can see is the back of a leather jacket,with black hair spilling just a bit over his neck. I just go to my locker like normal, I'm sure I'd get filled in later as to who he was.

Plus, I'm glad for once I'm not the one being ridiculed. Once I gather up my things for first period Calculus,my least favorite subject, I start making my way to class,but I get stopped by the Principal and the new kid. I can now see all of his features and he has piercing blue eyes,and raven black hair with a slight stubble. He had on a bunch of tight black clothes.

"Excuse me? Miss. Mason?" I clear my throat,"Yeah?" He put his arm around the kids neck,"This is ;Damon. He's new and I figured since you don't socialize all that much, but you are a good,trustworthy girl you could show him around?" He said like a question, like he actually thought I might say no. Which I would have, but this boy, Damon, something about him intrigued me.

"Sure.'' smiled,_Wonderful, well I give you permission to be late to a few classes so you can show Damon around in the morning so you aren't trying to catch up to each other all day. I grin at him, happy I will miss Calculus, as long as I plan things right._Alright.'' We just stand there for a few seconds and said,"Off you go," and now I get show this kid around. "First of all,I'm going to my locker to get stuff for second period. Second of all, we're skipping first period because it sucks axs, so we have to find something to do until second period.

Because showing you around shouldn't take long. He smirked at me as I did my combination,"Ooh, so you're a bad girl?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me,and I rolled my eyes. "Please. Stop trying to get in my pants and let's go." I said, and I slammed my locker. He laughed. "A bit fiesty are we?" "Bite me." "Perhaps just bxtchy?" I gave him a death glare to get him to knock it off, I felt a headache coming on. "Kidding,kidding."

"So, let me see your schedule?" I say,which comes out more like a question. He hands it over and I stop a minute to study it. "Wait a minute, this is exactly like my schedule..why is that?" He shrugged grinning at my annoyance. "Whatever." I push past him and start walking to Calculus;with .

I stop in front of his class and mumble,"This is Calculus, then start walking briskly to second period French." "Wait," Damon says, I stop but I don't turn back around. "Yeah?" "Are you can be like that all day?" I shrug. He sighed,whatever.

I finished showing him the remaining six classes. I pulled out my cell to see how much to we have to kill. It's seven fifty-two. Shxt,we have about ten minutes. I put it back into my pocket. And reluctantly ask him,"Any suggestions on what we do for eight minutes?" I sat down against the wall. He grinned slowly walking over to me and squatting down. "Well, I could think of quite I few things. But, you would probably like none of them-or atleast you would never admit if you did."

I looked up to get a better look at him and my breathe hitched a little when I saw how close he was. He skin was flawless, and his eyes were hypnotic like watching swirling blue clouds in a sky. Suddenly the bell rang, causing me to jump up."B-bye." I tried to get away from him quickly. My phone must have had the wrong time.

What is he trying to do to me? He's a jerk, I'm still convinced he just wants in my pants.


	2. What's His Deal?

After school was over I rushed home to my apartment to try and escape Damon,so he didn't bother me anymore. I mean what's he playing at? Well whatever the fxck he thinks he's doing is never gonna work. Just as I came up to my doorstep I heard rustling inside, causing me to sigh. It's mom. I just pray she's not doped up today. Fat chance.

I brace myself for the worse and go in. She's sitting in black leather recliner,oh god. This is gonna sound petty, but I really hope she doesn't ruin it. I took up three jobs just to afford it. She looked sober, but that doesn't count for much. She had a cigarette in one hand and a smile on her face."Hey sweetheart." I smiled,"Hi mommy." I walked over to her, I wanted to hug her,but I'm honestly scared to. "How was school today?"

I shrugged."Y'know school;boring. It sucked. I had to show the new kid around today. He was such a pain." She raised her eyebrows at me,"Oh it's a he? Is he gonna be my future son-in-law." I laughed."Hardly,he was so annoying." "You kids always say that, then like them the next minute." "Not me." She's actually acting like the mother I love today, the the abusive woman strung out on drugs.

Silence passed for a few minutes."So,does this boy have a name." "Damon I think. Salvatore." Her eyes went wide,and she started shaking. "What? Mom, are you okay?" She suddenly stood up and looked angry. "Don't you dare talk to that boy anymore." Huh? "Uh sure. Calm down mom." "You aren't hearing me," She took a step closer."DO NOT TALK TO HIM!." I stumbled backwards hitting a wall. This is it, that's all it took to blow the fuse.

And to think just for a second, I thought she was trying to stop. She grabbed my face with her hands;her cigarette beginning to burn my shoulder. I try not to make noise, which would encourage her, but I couldn't help it. I cried out, and desperately tried pushing her away. She pushed me on to the floor and placed her foot on my ribcage to keep me down."Do you understand sweetheart." "Yes." I whispered. She pushed her foot down a bit harder then left through my front door.

I started to cry. I climbed up onto my couch somehow and grabbed my cell. Elena always helped me with these things, I would get hurt and she would find a way for me to get to a hospital without them questioning what happened to me. I tried to stop my crying so I could talk straight. She picked up on the first ring,"Riley?" "Elena, she did it again." "Okay..is it okay if I have my boyfriend Stefan help you instead? I really hate to do this to you, but I'm busy doing something with Jer and-" "Yes..please hurry." I hung up.

I had to whisper that last part. I was near to tears again. I hope he gets hears soon. I went to get up and gasped in pain,I think she cracked my rib. I lifted my shirt up to see if anything was bleeding. Nothing was, but I was definitely going to have a huge shoe shaped bruise tomorrow. I stood up, as painful as it was and went to look in the mirror. I'm so pathetic. There are huge hand shaped marks on my face and a whole in my leather jacket,which reveals a bleeding hole about a quarter of an inch deep in my shoulder.

I can't take this. I screamed and my tears came even harder. I grabbed my razor of the edge of my bathtub,and shimmied the blade out and the slashing next thing I know, I'm about to pass out laying in my own blood and I felt somebody's arms around me. Then I blacked out.

~~~Hospital~~~

"Mm.." I stirred,opening my eyes. I immediately realize I'm hooked to iv's among other things. I'm in a hospital. what exactly happened? I remember crying and blacking out after calling Elena. What was before that. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to think. One word came to mind. MOM. Now I remember,I ended up-I glanced at my arm. "Damn.."I muttered. I did quite a number to myself.. I had cuts going every direction. I looked like I had been mauled by and animal.

My thoughts got interrupted by the door opening. It was a nurse accompanied by some boy about my age."Oh you're awake now. How bad is the pain? Do you need anymore medication. I sat up and remember my ribs. But it was bearable so I shook my head no and she smiled and left. "I'm sorry Elena couldn't come,but it's a good thing I got to you fast. You were bleeding out." Oh right, this must be Elena's boyfriend. She doesn't talk about him much.

"Oh I-I'm fine. Can I leave yet?" He looked at me in disbelief and shook his head. "Look, I don't know how much Elena has told you about me, but I've been through a hxll of a lot worse. I'm fine. I have-what-a cracked rib or two and some severe bruising. Oh and a burn. I'll live." He smiled weakly at me,"Well it's not up to me whether you leave or not." I sighed. "Can't you do something?" I really wanted out of here. I hate it. It reminds me of my mom, and how much my life really sucks."I..I'll be back in a minute." He went outside and I saw him arguing with my nurse.

Then after she paused for a moment she gave him a smile and brought me my clothes."You can get changed after we redress your bandages, then you can go." Elena's boyfriend gave me a smile through the window in the door then he turned back to talking to some doctors. When my nurse took off my bandages I couldn't help,just at the site of it. My stomach was slightly swollen and I had a yellowing bruise;shaped like mom's boot.

My arm, took only a few seconds to bandage since there weren't any on it to begin with then she left to to put my clothes in. I did so quickly then went into my bathroom to look in the mirror. "Shxt.." My face has two red hand imprints and there was still a hole in my jacket. I sighed, then went to find Stefan. We got in the car in silence. Then I got an idea,"Hey do you happen to have a sharpie?" He looked confused, but nodded and opened the glove box. He kept watching me,and I began to color the gauze which you could see through my jackets hole.

He shook his head laughing, "You're unbelievable."

Chapter Music:Better Than Alone-Thriving Ivory  
watch?NR=1&v=hZk5ZmY4YRU&feature=endscreen


	3. Brother's Back

**Stefans Point Of View**

I slammed the door to the boarding house and started running. Elena had just called me in a panic because her best friend had just been beaten by her mom, but she was too new to be around a girl who's actually bleeding. So I hung up and took off running once she'd given me the address.

It wasn't that far away it was some small little town just outside of Mystic Falls. Elena said she moved to get away from her abusive mom;I guess it didn't work. I found her house and quickly ran in and I didn't see her anywhere, there were a couple blood stains though. And I could smell it. I quickly found her in the bathroom,she was passed out and had several lacerations on her arm and was bleeding out quickly.

I picked her up and ran to the hospital as fast as I'd ever ran. They immediately took her into intensive care. I was pretty sure she'd be okay. The worse damage was what she had done to herself by cutting her wrists. I hate to think how she must feel having a mother who doesn't show any kind of motherly characteristic or love to her.

I was waiting outside the room for about two hours, and I had my eyes closed just resting a bit then I heard that familiar voice."What happend to her?...Can I come in the room?...Let me into the-" "Damon!" His focused snapped over to me immediately. Why could he possibly be here? He frowned, but waved the nurse off and walked over to me. "Little brother..this is a surprise. "

"I could say the same to you. Why are you here?" "Alright, since you asked first I'll answer you. She's my friend." I sighed, he couldn't be anymore blunt. "Now you." "I brought her here. As a favor." "Fine, since you obviously won't tell me a damn thing until I explain myself. I'm here because I met her, when I started at my new school yesterday." What? So that's where he went after flipping out? Once he found out Elena had died, and become a vampire he completely fell apart and left.

I cleared my throat. "Well..I'm here as a favor to the girls best friend. Elena." Damon was completely stunned. "Wait she..she's the one that moved before Elena's 'parents' died?" I nodded. He got a confused look on his face then sped out of the place. The nurse that left, came out of Riley's room. "Mister Salvatore, you can see the girl now.

I walked in and she followed with me. She asked Riley how bad her pain was and if she needed more drugs. She shook her head, so the nurse left leaving me alone with her. I looked her, and she was a mess. I mean she was pretty, she just looked so completely bruised and broken.

I scratched the back of my head nervously, not really knowing what I could say to the girl. "I, uh, I'm sorry that Elena couldn't come. But if I hadn't gotten to you as fast as I did, you would have bled out." She took a sip from a juice container that was sitting beside her. She sat up. "Oh, I'm fine. Really. Can..I leave yet?" I looked at her shocked, this girl just got put through hxll and she wants to leave. I shook my head, no."Look, I don't know how much Elena has told you about me, but I've been through worse. I'm fine. I have-what-a cracked rib or two and some severe bruising. Oh and a burn. I'll live."

I gave her a small smile."Well it's not really my decision whether or not you leave." She looked at me with pleading eyes. I understand how the familiarity of being in yet another hospital room probably got to her."Can't you do something?" I sighed. "I'll be back in a moment." I walked outside and found the nurse. "Excuse me, can Miss Mason leave yet?" "I'm sorry, but she needs to be kept in her at least over night." I glanced through the window in the door over to Riley.

I knew she'd be fine. I believe she has made it through worse, and while healing probably isn't such a pleasant process, I think she's okay. I hated to do this to the poor nurse, but I looked at her and started compelling."It's time for Riley Mason to leave, so I'm going to take her home now. And you're going to notify doctors that she is well and leaving." She blinked,"Yes,okay." She went in to give Riley back her clothes.

It took her about fifteen minutes to get dressed again. She came out of the room and we walked in silence to the car, and for most of the drive home. She was fiddling with the burn whole in her jacket."Hey,do you happen to have a sharpie, by any chance?" A sharpie? What could she possibly need one for? Still, I pointed to the glove box, she opened it and found one. And I watched her as she colored the gauze near the whole so you couldn't notice it as much.

I couldn't help,but laugh."You're unbelievable." And for some reason, she reminded me of Damon.

**Riley's Normal Point Of View**

When I got home I was sore as hxll. I told Stefan not to worry though, that I would be fine. I learned that on the way home;that his name was Stefan. He tried to stay with me at least until I fell asleep, but I told him just to go. And knowing Elena, she was probably worried sick so I told him to make sure he checks in with her.

Once he left I put on some comfortable loose clothes and tried to lay down. I glanced at my clock, somehow it was only about nine thirty. I sighed. I remember I would have to go to school tomorrow,so I set my clock for a bit early so I had time to apply proper make-up to the ugly marks on my face. The bandaging on my waist was some sort of mixture between a hard and soft material,since something had to brace my broken ribs.

I started crying,when I thought about how many times I had been through this.


End file.
